Happiness
by serendipity112233
Summary: JackJuliet ...Jack and company comes back to those who went back to the beach. A Fanfic Challenge from JJF Jack and Juliet Forums ..if you want the link to the forums say so in the review!


Title: Happiness  
Pairing: Jack/Juliet  
Rating: PG/PG-13ish  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, because if I did own it Jack and Juliet would have gotten it on in the hydra..  
Summary: Jack and company comes back to those who went back to the beach

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had saved them. He had actually done it. Disbelief was still written on his face, along with lines of age that had not been there before the island.

Joyous cries were heard among all of them as Naomi's boat was contacted. Ben looked on with a devastated look. Jack didn't know what had him in knots about being rescued, but at the moment the only thing he could think of was to get back to her.

When she volunteered to go with Sawyer his mind screamed NO! He couldn't tell her not to go. He had no control over her; but he wanted her to stay. With him. Then she did something completely unexpected, and kissed him. He was sure his face resembled something of shock and anticipation. He had thought of this moment ever since she walked in the hydra and sat separated from him by a glass wall.

As her lips stayed on his for a few seconds his eyes closed and he let himself enjoy the moment. Her lips were so soft. She was amazing, beautiful, intelligent, sexy as hell. How in the hell did someone like that get on this island anyway? He had always been a little suspicious of her until recent events. Now he trusted her completely. He was even starting to heal after Kate and Sawyer's little show for him.

Her hand on his stomach as she kissed him caressed him lightly. His stomach coiled with desire. He wanted her. She then broke the kiss, keeping her hand on his stomach and smiled at him with one of the most amazing smiles. Staring into his eyes for a second, she smiled even wider, then bent her head and moved away, her hand blazing a trail across the width of his stomach.

"Don't wait up," was her parting shot. He most definitely would.

He turned to watch her go, surprise was still evident on his face. Another look had appeared as well. It was happiness. For that one moment before everything had the possibility to go to hell or heaven, he was happy. She put on an extra sway in her step, her hips moving more than normal, just for him. He wanted her to turn back. Give him another one of her smiles. He would never get tired of her smiles.

Had that only been a few hours ago? It seemed like it had been days. The group started to walk back down to the beach where the others, those he thought were dead was waiting, breathing, alive. The fact that he could have possibly killed 3 people had been agonizing. He was their leader. Everything was supposed to be ok. He told them that it would be okay. In the end, it was. He had done the group proud. They could get back to their lives at home. They would be free. In a matter of hours they could live again.

Jack was walking faster now, determined to get back to the beach in record time. For once, the others didn't ask him to slow down. They wanted to get back to the ones at the beach as well. Finally, after several hours, and with the sun setting, casting a yellowish glow, they arrived back to camp.

The first person Jack saw was Sayid and Hurley eating their dinner. Then he saw Sawyer leaning against a tree staring at the horizon. He straightened up quickly when he saw Jack and looked behind him scanning the group.

"She in the back," Jack told him, knowing he was looking for Kate. He was surprised to find that it didn't hurt anymore. He was thinking of one person, and he didn't see her. There were only 5 people at this beach and she wasn't among them. Panic began to set in.

"Jack, she went for a walk down the beach." Sawyer returned the favor.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and began to walk towards the surf. The happy reunion wouldn't be complete until he got his reunion with Juliet. His steps were quick and sure, heading towards Juliet, who he still hadn't seen yet. After a good ten minutes, he spotted her sitting on a rock protruding from the sand, and several feet in the air. The water crashed below her. She was looking at the sunset, a scared, lost look on her face. She hadn't noticed him, so he just observed her. Even her profile was one of the most beautiful profiles that he had ever seen. His stomach clenched as he remembered what her kiss tasted like. Her hair was flying. She had washed it and let it loose from it's constraints. The perfect curls, and the perfect color. He wanted to run his hands through it. He had constantly had to stop himself from doing just that when they sat side by side in the camp.

Jack then saw Juliet brush a tear from her cheek. Concern for her was too great to stay standing there. He jogged quietly up to the rock, and stood behind her. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Jack's face hovering over her own.

"Hey," she whispered. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her eyes were the most amazing blues that he had ever seen. "You're okay? Are you hurt?" She touched his face as if to make sure he was really there.

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured her, "Juliet, we're going to be rescued. You are going to get off this island." Jack told her gently, and strengthened his grip on her shoulder in support.

"Wh-what? Jack.. We're.. rescued?" It was Juliet's turn for shock. Her tears came more rapidly than before.

"Jules, Jules, why are you crying? Are you upset?" Jack moved beside her and took her hand, and laced their fingers together. It was the first time he had called her that, and he decided he liked it. Worry soon clouded his thoughts, as Juliet kept crying.

"No Jack. I am happy. I cannot believe it! I'm going to be free from this Godforsaken Island!" She was sobbing by now. Jack reached over her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest. Jack moved to where he was behind her and settled her between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and clung tightly, pushing her face into his neck, and weeping.

Once the tears started, they didn't seem capable of being stopped. Jack pushed her hair behind her ears, and kissed her forehead. He rocked her slightly, and whispered the mantra "It's going to be ok. You're free. You're going home."

Finally her tears began to subside, and she placed a small kiss on his neck. She sighed, and strengthened her hold around his middle. Jack tightened his arms around her as well, and they sat in silence for a few minutes watching the colors of the sunset swirl over the ocean.

"Thank you, Jack." Juliet lifted her head from his chest and look at him. Her face was even with his. Her eyes were glowing, her hair was blowing in the wind, wrapping itself around both of them. He placed his hands on either side of her head. Slowly he tilted his head and moved towards her lips. Their eyes were locked, and he gave her plenty of time to move away if this wasn't what she wanted. If he wasn't who she wanted. She didn't back down, and let him continue his dissent until he finally allowed his lips to touch hers. It was the barest of contact, and she wanted more. She applied more pressure, and sucked in his bottom lip. Jack groaned, and felt her tongue come into contact with his lips, asking permission to enter. He allowed it, and joined her tongue in a slow dual, which quickly became more as she angled her body to be plastered against his own.

"Thank you, Juliet." Jack whispered in her ear when he broke apart from her mouth to take a breath. He then began placing tiny kisses beneath her ear, and worked his way back down to her mouth. She made a tiny noise in the back of her throat, and grabbed for the ends of his shirt.

That's when they heard the gunshots. Round after round of gunshots in the direction of the beach and the happy reunion he just left. Weren't they supposed to be getting rescued? What the hell was going on?

FIN


End file.
